


I Love You

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [60]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Cor Leonis is a Little Shit, Fluff, Hugs, I Love You, Innocent Prompto Argentum, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions of Mors Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Ardyn Izunia, Power of Words, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Regret, School, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor, Somnus and Regis have found themselves in a heated debate about which of them knows Ardyn the best. In an attempt to get the upper hand, Somnus comes up with a little game to finally determine which one of them is right.But how will Ardyn react when he learns he is a subject of yet another game that he wants no part in?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. I Know Him Best!

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a being mean and has kicked me up the arse! I hate it. :( 
> 
> Anyway here you are, I hope you all enjoy this mayhem! :)

Arguments were a frequent occurrence within the walls of the Citadel. Be that arguments between the guard and glaive, His Grace and His Former Majesty, the councilman and the King, Captain Drautos and Glaive Ulric or The Prince and his Shield; and the Marshal could deal with all of them. He was accustomed to it now. He could even deal with his husband’s petty vendettas against anyone that wound him up, however, what Cor was not prepared for was an argument about his husband that involved himself, Regis and Somnus. 

“Both of you just shut up!” Cor snapped feeling the fire within him ignite. “Ardyn is my husband! I know him better than anyone else! End of story!”

Somnus scoffed. “Oh really?! I have known Ardyn my entire life! That is over 2000 years. If anyone knows Ardyn the best it is I!” 

“You know him so well, that you resort to locking him away on an island just so you don’t have to deal with what is going on around his head!” Cor bit back staring into his brother-in-law’s eyes with hatred. Yes, he went there! 

“You take that back!” Somnus demanded, clenching his fists together. 

“Make me! Oh wait you can’t!” 

“I can fire you!”

“Try it! See what Ardyn has to say about you then!” 

“Cor! Somnus! Stop it this instant! There is no good squabbling about it. We are adults and we should be able to settle this without ripping each other’s heads off.” Regis ordered, standing in between the pair so they didn’t end up in a physical fight. 

Cor nodded and took a step away from both of the kings. Regis was right. So what did it matter if Somnus thought he knew Ardyn better than anyone else; Cor knew for a fact Somnus did not. Ardyn was Cor’s husband and Ardyn had confided in him with many private matters that he had never told a soul before. Heck, Ardyn even told Cor how painful it was losing Aera and how scared he got when the daemons tried to take control over him. So there! Cor didn’t need to prove anything to Somnus or to anyone else for that matter-

“You are both wrong anyway! I am his favorite nephew of all time! So therefore I know him better than anyone else!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Somnus shouted back. 

And Cor’s growing headache only increased when the three of them started shouting at each other again. The heated debate and shouts did not stop for another 20 minutes as all three men were determined to put their arguments across. All of them were determined to prove that they knew Ardyn Leonis better than the rest of them. But more importantly they were screaming at each other to prove that the others were wrong with their own assumptions. And when the Founder King knew he was losing this debate he decided that he had had enough of this malarkey and set his hands ablaze to silence everyone in the room. 

“Enough is enough!”

“Grandfather! Put that out! This instance!” Regis screamed, taking a step away from the flames. 

Cor immediately stood in front of Regis, doing his duty in protecting his king even if there was no real danger. He knew Somnus would never hurt Regis but he did not like the fact Somnus had put fire so close to his older brother. In a voice that started off with a growl, Cor said. “Somnus, I will kill you if you don’t put it out.” 

“It’s out.” Somnus sneered, shaking his hands, extinguishing the flames. “I just wanted to get your attention.”

“You’ve got it. Don’t do it again.” 

“Shut up and listen to me, Leonis. It is clear we are never going to agree on this, so I suggest that we let Ardyn decide.”

Regis and Cor gave each other a glance of confusion. There had to be a catch to this. Somnus knew that Ardyn would never openly admit that they were close right? Ardyn said on a daily basis how much he hated Somnus and that he wanted his little brother dead. But before either of them could trample on Somnus’s idea he spoke once more. 

“However… we should have some fun with it. Like a game of sorts. Say we have until the end of the day to get Ardyn to say a phrase, and whoever gets him to say this phrase first, wins the rights of knowing Ardyn the best.” 

Cor shook his head. That would literally solve nothing, but he was willing to indulge his brother-in-law in this game, just so he could rub it in Somnus’s face when he won. “Alright then Som your on.”

“Good. Regis?”

Regis scratched his beard and let out a sigh. He had nothing better to do today… “Alright. However, we must establish some rules first. We can’t ask Ardyn to say the phrase and we can’t say the phrase in front of him either.” 

“Deal.” Cor nodded. “But… ummm what is the phrase going to be?” 

The room fell silent as all three men thought hard about it. If they picked something he said daily, they wouldn’t even get a chance to play the game. If they picked something too hard and attempted to make Ardyn say it, he would know something was up. They had to find a good medium. Something like-

“I love you!” Regis beamed with glee on his face. “We should get Ardyn to say I love you.” 

“I agree with Reggie. It should totally be: I love you.” Cor said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Somnus shook his head rapidly. “Regis, no that is a stupid idea-”

The King raised his hand and cleared his throat to silence his grandfather. “Two against one, grandfather. Two against one. Besides it is such a lovely thing to say.” 

“But-” 

“Do not question the king, Somnus.” Cor said, holding back a snigger. 

“There, it is decided.” Regis smiled. 

“Great. Now, I am going to see my husband. Bye!” 

As the Marshal left he heard Somnus calling Regis a ‘fucking idiot’ for picking that phrase followed by a sharp gasp coming from Regis as the realisation of his actions sank in. Of course, Cor was going to win this now!

* * *

**Cor:**

Cor walked into Ardyn’s office and saw his husband busy working away at his desk. From the scowl and how tense his poor husband’s shoulders looked, Cor knew exactly what he had to do to get Ardyn to say those three simple words to him. The words he said to him at least 20 times in any given day. Regis was such a fool for picking those words. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. 

“Hey, Ass Hat. Is that report still giving you trouble?” Cor asked, walking over to Ardyn, so he could position himself behind his husband’s chair. 

“Unfortunately.” Ardyn grumbled, holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I loathe work.” 

Cor let out a small chuckle and placed his hands on Ardyn’s shoulders and began to slowly massage them. “Maybe you should have a break.” 

“I had a break, remember? I have spent the last 9 years looking after our darling sunbeam.” Ardyn said, feeling the tension slowly begin to leave his being.

Cor lent down and whispered into his husband’s ear. “Maybe you need a little more time off.” 

The Marshal gently placed his lips to the side of Ardyn’s neck and started to run small kisses along his skin. When Cor heard him let out a tiny moan of pleasure, his kisses became harsher and more passionate as he brushed Ardyn’s knotty hair out of his way. 

“My Marshal.” Ardyn groaned, moving his head to the side so Cor had better access to his skin. “You really should cease this. I have work to do…” 

“Yeah… why don’t you stop doing work and do me instead.” Cor purred before digging his teeth into Ardyn’s flesh. 

Ardyn let out a yelp and closed his eyes thinking:  _ this is so not fair! _ He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and did his best to ignore the growing bulge in his trousers. “I am sorry, My Marshal. This is fairly important and I must get it done by lunch time.” 

“Ass Hat don’t go sensible on me now.” Cor whispered, purposely breathing down Ardyn’s neck to make him shiver. 

“No, I am sorry. I will have Clarus and the council on my back if I don’t do this.” Ardyn insisted, rolling his shoulders trying to get out of his husband’s grip. “You are going to have to wait.” 

Cor let go of Ardyn and did as he was told. In all fairness, he knew how important this trade deal with Accordo was, so he understood why Ardyn had rejected his advancement. It just felt a little odd though. No matter. Cor was still going to win this, all he had to do was leave the room. Because Ardyn never let him leave the room without telling him how much he loved him, in case Cor met his untimely end.

“Okay. I’ll see you later than.” Cor smiled, kissing Ardyn on the lips before heading towards the door. 

“I look forward to it, my darling.” 

The three words Cor expected to hear never came. 

What the actual fuck?!

* * *

**Somnus:**

“Somnus. Somnus.” 

The Founder King groaned upon hearing someone call his name. When he felt a hand shake his shoulder, he threw his arm out in an attempt to make them stop and leave him alone. How dare they disturb his nap time! Did they want to turn into a pile of ash or something? 

“Wakey, wakey. It is time to get up.” 

Somnus growled when he heard the voice the second time. It was starting to sound like they really wanted to get fired today. Just as Somnus was about to throw a fireball in their general direction, the voice spoke for a third time. 

“Little brother, time to wake up, you silly sleepy head.” 

As soon as Somnus realised it was Ardyn talking to him he sprung up and rubbed his eyes to force himself awake.

Ardyn laughed. “That is the fastest I have ever seen you wake up in your entire life.”

“Yeah, that’s because I have been meaning to talk to you.” Somnus said, fighting back a yawn. Cor hadn’t been in here lording his success over him yet, so that meant Somnus still had a fighting chance at winning this game. Victory was going to be his!

“Oh alright then.” Ardyn smiled, sitting down next to Somnus at the table that the Founder King had just been laying across. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“I wanted to talk to you about mother and father. Give you some more information on them, so if Prom asks you any more questions you can answer them and feel more connected to them.” Somnus said carefully and when he saw a smile of thanks spread across his brother’s face, Somnus knew he had this in the bag. 

“That is awfully kind of you.”

“I’d do anything for you Ardyn. You are my big brother after all. Now, what do you want to know?” 

“You mean when we aren’t fighting?” Ardyn sniggered, getting a bottle of wine and two glasses out of his armiger. 

“Even when we are fighting.” Somnus rolled his eyes. Of course, Somnus loved Ardyn and to win this game, he was willing to admit it for a change. 

Somnus happily sat there and answered any question that Ardyn had about their parents and their past for a solid hour and a half. He told Ardyn about the earliest birthday that Somnus could remember. He told him about the time they got stuck up in a tree and their mother when batshit crazy because she thought they were going to fall and break something. He told Ardyn about the day Aera came to permanently live with them and about the time their parents told them off for breaking an antique vase. Ardyn seemed very happy with all the information he was getting, and because of that Somnus knew there was no way that he could fail in getting his brother to say ‘I love you’ to him. The Founder King nearly felt bad for using Ardyn’s longing to know more about their past to his advantage…. Oh well, he would make up for it later.

“Thank you for the chat brother.” Ardyn smiled, standing up. “But I must be off now.” 

“You’re welcome.” Somnus nodded and when Ardyn went to leave without saying anything lse, the old King started to panic. Why in the hell hadn’t Ardyn said anything. “Ardyn wait!” 

Ardyn turned around quickly. “Yes? What is it? I need to see Regis, he wants to talk to me about Noctis.” 

Somnus nearly broke the glass that was in his hand. No! Regis was not allowed to use Noct’s and Ardyn fates in this game! That was overstepping the mark! Without thinking Somnus blurted out anything that would make Ardyn say the words he needed to win this game. 

“I just wanted to say; I would be happy to do all your work that you have tomorrow for you.” 

“Really?” Ardyn said lightly as his eyes softened.

“Yes. It’s Saturday tomorrow, I know Cor has the day off. If I do your work, you can spend the whole day with your husband, son and daemon dog.” 

“Awww Somnus! That is so kind of you. Thank you.” Ardyn cooed before turning on his heels so that he was facing the door again. “Now, I really must be going goodbye.” 

“Wait Ard-” 

But his brother vanished before his eyes. 

Somnus banged his fist against the table and swore under his breath. He was so certain Ardyn was going to say it then.

* * *

**Regis:**

“So Reggie, what are your many concerns involving your lovely darling Night Light of a child?!” Ardyn asked as he poofed in front of his nephew.

“As much as I love my son, I don’t want to discuss Noctis with you.” Regis said, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

“Umm… You know that maybe standing up without your cane is not going to do your leg any good, my dear nephew.” Ardyn warned, gesturing for Regis to take a seat. 

Regis just waved him off. “It isn’t so bad today. But… I really wanted to talk to you about my father.” 

Regis nearly flinched when he felt Ardyn’s gaze stay on him for a few seconds longer than it should have. Regis knew how much Ardyn hated Mors, everyone hated Mors, including Regis. The King thought this topic of conversation was going to get his uncle to say the words that would win him this game. Maybe if he put on the water works, poured out his heart and confessed that he did feel a little abandoned as a child; Ardyn would comfort him and tell him there was nothing more that Regis could have done to get Mors to change. Using his uncle’s most hated nephew to his advantage was very below the belt but Regis wanted to win this game.

Ardyn gritted his teeth together. “Why do you want to talk about that man?” 

“Because I want to understand why you hated him so much. I know he wasn’t a nice man and he did wrong by a lot of people, but he was still my father and I don’t want to make any mistakes that he made during his reign.”

“Reggie, he did wrong just by breathing. I have told you many times before you are nothing like him.” 

“Thank you, uncle.” Regis smiled, finally taking a seat. “Would you mind explaining to me how he used to parent me? So I don’t make the same mistakes and accidentally hurt my Noctis.” 

“You are an amazing father to your son. You don’t need any parenting advice, from me or anyone else for that matter. Even if your son is a brat, he still knows when he is in the wrong. That was what your father didn’t get. He thought he was right in everything and no one could tell him differently.” 

Regis could hear the venom behind Ardyn’s words and that was when he decided to stop. It was not worth upsetting his uncle over a stupid game. Regis decided it was best to change the subject and the pair decided to switch the conversation to Prompto and Noctis instead. Neither of them could believe that their children were 11 years old! The time had flown by so fast! It felt like almost yesterday when little Noct and little Prom met each other for the first time and now… they were both just doing so well. Well, maybe Noctis could do a little better in history class and Prompto would benefit from being a little less innocent but Regis and Ardyn loved their children no matter what. They were both amazing people and in the future they knew they were going to do some amazing things. 

When Ardyn said he had to leave, Regis didn’t stop his uncle from going. The King felt really guilty about making Ardyn angry that he decided he was not going to actively try and get Ardyn to say ‘I love you.’ It wasn’t worth the upset or pain.

* * *

Even if Regis was out of this, Cor and Somnus were far from surrendering. They were going to win this game no matter what. 


	2. Only When It Suits You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this poor little fic for a whole month! I feel so bad for the little guy... Really sorry about the late update XD And thank you for waiting on the story XD
> 
> Well, here you go! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

**Somnus:**

“I hate you.” Somnus shouted down the corridor after his brother.

That was a fail safe. Ardyn was bound to crack this time. The Founder King knew his older brother could not resist teasing him with either _‘I love you too’_ or _‘I hate you too’_ as a response to these words. If his brother said I hate you, he actually meant the complete opposite. He was sure to win this time. 

“How charming of you brother dear!” 

Somnus's jaw fell to the floor. What?! He wasn’t meant to say that!

“Regis is rather emotional today, so if I were you, I wouldn’t repeat that unless you want to run the risk of a flood of tears through _your_ ancient building!” Ardyn laughed and carried on about his day. 

* * *

**Cor:**

The Marshal spotted his husband talking to a council member and Ardyn looked so bored. So bored, that he was probably going to fall asleep directly where he stood. Cor smirked. This was exactly the thing he needed. Playing Ardyn’s knight in shining armour was always rewarded with words and acts of nothing but love. Not wasting another moment, Cor hurried over to the pair and informed the council member that Clarus needed to see them right away. They hurried away quickly and just as Cor was expecting his husband to do, Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist and collided their mouths together as a thanks. 

“Thank you for coming to my aid, my wonderful handsome darling Marshal.” Ardyn grinned, resting his forehead against Cor’s. 

“You’re welcome, Ass Hat.” Cor hummed back, suddenly remembering that they hadn’t have sex earlier… Oh, he knew he had this in the bag now. “Do you still want to have sex in your office?” 

“That is such an enticing offer, I can’t wait to ravish you. But I am afraid, I promised I would pick up the boys from school today. So I must dash now. Bye, darling!” 

Ardyn gave him a very quick kiss before he vanished in Cor’s arms. The Marshal rolled his eyes in frustration, he wanted to throw something at the fucking wall, he nearly had it that time! 

How in the name of the fucking Six were none of his advancements working?!

* * *

**Regis:**

Regis covered his ears and tried to block out the horrible noises around him. Cor and Somnus had been in here for half an hour now shouting, screaming and arguing with each other; whatever Regis did to try and get them to stop, it ended with him being screamed at instead. This was so unfair. He knew he should have never agreed to take part in this and he was so glad he had decided to stop when he did. Ardyn was going to be so angry and upset. Again, when Regis pointed that out to his grandfather and honorary little brother he got ignored. The King even tried to get Clarus involved, however, his Shield was far too sensible for that. Clarus suggested that he just leave, however, Regis had a feeling that Ardyn would get a hell of a lot angrier at him for leaving Cor and Somnus in a room together when all they wanted to do was hurt each other… Why was his uncle so paranoid?! 

Curiosity soon got the better of the King, and he slowly uncovered his ears to see if they had finished screaming at each other. And he quickly regretted doing that action.

“SOMNUS SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

“You are only shouting at me because-” 

Regis quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes; praying, hoping, wishing that someone would just come along and take two of the most infuriating people - that he loved with all his heart - away from him for a few minutes. It didn’t even have to be an hour, it just had to be long enough so this headache, that Somnus and Cor had caused, would go away. Like that was going to happen. Somnus and Cor were going to be at each other’s throats until-

Regis suddenly jolted up right as he felt someone touch his hands. When he opened his eyes he was met to a very welcoming sight and a massive smile grew on the King’s face. 

“Aww dad, did grandad and Cor hurt your head?” 

“Noctis!” Regis smiled, wrapping his arms around his son’s shoulders and suddenly his headache went away. Noct made everything better. Regis continued to smile and let his son go. “How was school?” 

“Just school. But ummm…. Uncle Ardyn is really mad. Prom and I got a little scared.” Noct said, sorrow present on his face. 

“Oh darling, I am really sorry about that. But don’t worry, he isn’t cross at you.” 

“I know. He is cross at grandad, Cor and you for placing a bet on him. Dad, why did you do that? I am 11 years old and even I know that that was dumb!” 

“I know…” Regis said softly, bowing his head in shame. 

Wait! 

A thought suddenly dawned on the King. It was silent… 

Regis’s eyes went wide and he rapidly looked all over his office but he couldn’t see anyone nor could he hear anyone. The King gulped. That couldn’t only mean… 

Noctis yawned. “Yeah, Ardyn yelled at them and told them he ‘didn’t like being a part of a game he had no say in’ anymore and took Prompto home. Cor went after him and grandad told me to make sure you were okay while he had a nap. Why did you bring up grandad Mors? No one likes him, you knew that was gunna upset Ardyn.”

Regis held the bridge of his nose feeling truly terrible for that now. “I don’t know Noct. I was being stupid.” 

“If you weren’t you wouldn’t be my dad.” Noct grinned. 

“Don’t be rude.” Regis laughed, ruffling his son’s hair as he got out of his chair. He picked his cane up and gestured for Noctis to follow him. “Considering uncle Ardyn scared you and it was partly my fault, let’s go down to the kitchens and tell the chef we want your favorites for dinner this evening.” 

Noct jumped with glee and took hold of his dad’s hand. “Let’s go!”

* * *

“Ass Hat come on I am really sorry.”

Ardyn shook his head and switched the channel over with the remote. He wasn’t watching it anyway because he was absolutely livid. Of course he had known about this game all day and the harder they all tried to ‘unknowingly’ force him to participate in their stupid game, the angrier he became. He was cross at Regis for thinking it was a good idea, however, his nephew backed out pretty quickly so Ardyn decided to let him off the hook for the time being. As far as Somnus was concerned, they would be having fucking words later! He couldn’t even think about his brother without wanting to smash his face up against a brick wall! What kind of- no Ardyn was not going to fester on him. He’d do that later. When it came to Cor’s behaviour… Ardyn was more upset than anything else. It may have only been a ‘spot of fun’ but it fucking hurt to know that his husband wanted to play a game, that put him at the centre of it, when Cor knew full well how much Bahamut screwing him over, making him this sacrificial lamb in a sick twisted game of fate, that he never signed up for, hurt him. Ardyn literally died for it! But no… Cor was fine with playing it. And because Cor was fully aware of all his feelings towards stuns such as this, in this moment, Ardyn did not want to give Cor the time of day. 

Ardyn fought back a growl when he heard Cor plead. “Ardyn… I am so sorry. I know you are upset and I am really sorry.” 

Ardyn breathed out and said calmly. “I don’t want to fight with you and this conversation is over.” 

“Ardyn, you are upset and we need to talk about this.” Cor protested and all Ardyn could hear was guilt in his tone. _Good. He should feel fucking guilty._

“Talk about what? That you upset me and consequently, you made me shout in front of our son and our nephew. I know you're sorry but I am going to be angry. I am allowed to be mad at you. I am allowed to be upset so let me be upset that you used me as part of a game when you know how much that upsets me!” Ardyn exclaimed, fury coating his eyes. 

Cor sighed and nodded. “I just don’t want there to be tension between us.”

“You should have thought about that before deciding that playing this game was a ‘spot of fun’.” 

“I should have and that was a poor choice of words on my part.” 

Ardyn laughed. “Well done!” 

“I know you are cross but don’t let him know we are arguing.” Cor whispered, pointing towards the ceiling. Ardyn nodded in agreement, allowing Cor to carry on speaking. “I love you and I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

“I don’t like feeling or acting like this either. You know the feeling is more than mutual but I am not giving you the satisfaction, so I am refusing to say it.” 

“Do you forgive me then?” Cor asked softly. 

“Yes.” Ardyn snapped. “Just let me be angry.”

“Okay…” Cor agreed, deciding it was better to drop the argument for the time being. “I’m gonna to take Cerbie for a walk.” 

“Alright.” Ardyn said, staring blankly at the TV as he heard his daemon dog run down the stairs at full speed. 

At least with Cor gone, he could actually have a moment to think and calm down. However, Ardyn wasn’t granted the isolation and quietness he so desperately wanted, because as soon as Cor and Cerbie left, Prom came downstairs and sat by him on the sofa. 

“I know what you are going to say, sunbeam. Dad wasn’t thinking, uncle Somnus was being a prat and Regis is stupid. You don’t have to tell me all of this.” Ardyn smiled, looking at his 11-year-old son who still looked a little scared from earlier. Ardyn wrapped an arm around Prom and held him close. “Sorry for shouting.” 

“It’s okay.” Prom said, hugging his dada back. “But I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep. I was gonna say that you are really lucky that dad, uncle Somnus and uncle Regis love you that much. I understand what they did upset and hurt you but… they were only doing it to get your attention.” 

“That is one way of looking at it, sunbeam.” 

“No it is the only way of looking at it. You are popular, dad. More than you realise.”

Ardyn shook his head, chuckling at his son’s statement. “Thank you for your kind words, my sunbeam, but that couldn’t be any further from the truth…” 

Ardyn knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this, but because of this incident, the daemons were able to get a foot in. They kept repeating the word ‘monster’ over and over and over again and were trying to put him down. Unfortunately, Ardyn was slowly starting to believe them once more. All of it because of a silly game. It was scaring him. It was terrifying him that perhaps something as trivial as this could make him unstable or worse throw him down the route where he may become feral. Above everything else, Ardyn did not want that. No one wanted that but he didn’t know how to fix it or get them to stop! 

“Dad?” Prom said in a worried tone. 

“Yes…” Ardyn replied, his breathing shallow. 

“You’re shaking.” 

Ardyn looked down at his hands and Prom was right. He was trembling. 

_Oh gods! No, no, no!_

“Hey, dad it’s okay. Don’t panic.” Prompto said, holding on to his dad's arms.

“I am trying… I just…”

“It’s okay dad. I love you.”

Ardyn tried to get his breathing in check and held Prompto close to him and he attempted to replace the words in his head with the sentence his son had just spoken. Because it was alright... It was....

* * *

As soon as Cor saw the text from Prompto telling him that Ardyn was very upset and needed help ASAP, Cor basically ran home. He instructed Cerbie to sit on the sofa with Ardyn while Cor took over from Prom’s excellent job of calming Ardyn down. Because Ardyn knew that festering over something as petty as this, no matter how much it upset him, he forgave Cor as soon as he snapped back to reality. Obsessing over something his husband had apologised for was making him ill and for Prompto, Noctis and for everyone else really, Ardyn couldn’t let that happen. Even if he had calmed down now, Ardyn insisted on sleeping separately from Cor tonight. Not because he was mad but because he did not trust himself not to lash out in his sleep. The Marshal understood and the following morning, after dropping Prom off at school, he took Ardyn to the Citadel to let him safely recuperate in his old quarters. Not once did Cor leave the building in case something did happen and he knew Ardyn would feel more comfortable with him just an ear shot away. 

It hurt Cor so much to know he had caused this. What made matters worse was that Somnus was the first to visit Ardyn. 

“Is he okay?” Somnus asked, looking as guilty as sin. 

Cor shook his head. “We really fucked his head up.” 

“I think you might be overreacting. It takes more than this to cause him to have an episode. You know that.” 

“No I am not, Somnus. He is really upset and that is our fault.” 

“Well, I am sorry that I thought the game was a good idea.” 

“Sorry doesn't help much. But thanks.” 

Somnus rolled his eyes and thought it best he leave. For the Founder King knew, what Cor still did not, that his brother’s sensitive behaviour had nothing to do with that game. Well, it might have been the thing that caused this strange reaction but it was not the root of the problem. No, the cause of this was the fact Ardyn had forced a covenant with the Infernian and the daemons hated it. They felt threatened by the Pyreburners flames and were trying to punish his brother for it. Right now, even though it might help long, Somnus kept his mouth shut as he did not want to cause any more grief between Ardyn and Cor. At least Ardyn was getting the help he needed and after a day of rest Ardyn should be fine. Thankfully, like so many times before Somnus was right. Ardyn was up on his feet and ready to get back to work. 

* * *

“...we are all really sorry Ardyn for putting you through that.” Regis smiled, happy to see Ardyn looking and feeling better.

Ardyn sighed. “Do not bet on me again please?”

“I won’t be doing that again, Ass Hat. Not to worry.” Cor promised. 

“Nor will I. I hate seeing you so saddened.” 

“Glad to hear it, you two.” Ardyn replied, deciding it would be funny to ruffle up Regis’s hair like he did when he was 10. Ardyn laughed when Regis gave him a miffed look. “You are funny Reggie. I wanted to say you all lost anyway. Prompto got me to say it first!” 

“I don’t mind losing to my son.” Cor smiled, so happy to see Ardyn back to his old self again. 

“Cor I don’t think Somnus or myself care that we lost to Prom either.” Regis confirmed, turning to face his grandfather who hadn’t said a word since he arrived in the room. “Do we, grandfather?” 

“No. Not at all.” Somnus replied plainly.

“And haven’t you got something to say to your brother?” 

“No.”

Cor and Regis let out a growl of disappointment upon hearing that. The Marshal could not fathom why he put up with Somnus anymore. Why couldn’t he be fucking nice?! But when Cor went to complain and demand an apology out of Somnus, Ardyn placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

“It’s alright darling. Som just won’t get off that high horse of his, and doesn’t like to admit when he is wrong.”

Somnus smirked and locked eyes with his brother. “Well neither do you.” 

“Nope.” Regis shouted over them. “No. No more arguing.” 

They didn’t listen to Regis. Because Cor and Regis were done with the pair, they got up and left. If they killed each other they’d come back anyway and both the King and Marshal wanted their relationships with both Ardyn and Somnus to remain intact for the time being. 

When the door closed, Somnus held nothing back. “You need to tell Cor that your near breakdown was a result of daemonifying Ifrit.” 

Ardyn huffed. “It wasn’t. It was because you lot upset me.”

“Fine. Keep lying to yourself about it but this will happen again if you don’t get this off your conscious, you know it will.” 

“Shut up Somnus you don’t know anything that is going on around my head.” 

“Actually I do! I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I know you well enough to realise when you are struggling and starting to fall down a dark pit that will take you years to get out of. If you continue to keep this from your husband you will end up in a mess and you might hurt someone!” 

“YAWN!” Ardyn raised his voice, walking towards the door ignoring his brother’s warning. “I am going to spend time with my husband!” 

Somnus merely shook his head. He knew Ardyn couldn’t keep this to himself forever. The next time Ardyn gave him the slightest inkling that he was struggling with the daemons, he was telling Cor what had occurred a few months prior. 

End of. 


End file.
